


Mother

by peaches2217



Category: Original Work
Genre: And I've got 16 fanfics up so I figure one original won't hurt, Angst, As long as it's not just flooding the feeds, But I was honestly pretty proud of this and wanted to share it, Child Death, I'm pretty sure original works are allowed here?, Minor Violence, Science Fiction, generally just a very not-happy story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 04:50:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20076427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peaches2217/pseuds/peaches2217
Summary: This is my punishment for playing God.





	Mother

The door slams shut behind me.

Inside, the curtains are drawn. The air is far too still in this dark hellhole. I stand, watching, waiting.

Then I hear it.

Moments after the first noise, it rounds the corner, scuttling forward on hands with too few fingers, propelling itself every few steps with its hind leg. This quivering, pale mass of flesh runs as well as it can, inching closer and closer, until finally it stares up at me with its one working sandstone-tinged eye.

It smiles and calls me Mother.

Yes, child, your mother is home. Come close. Tell me about your day.

This is my punishment for playing God.

It tells me its stories, how it nervously drew open the curtains to look at the birds this morning. One landed right on the windowsill. How colorful it was! How fat and feathery and beautiful! The pain is the last thing on my creation’s mind.

Now. Now is the best time.

I encourage it to look for another plump bird as I fetch its favorite blanket from the couch, bring it back into the laundry room.

Oh, how I wanted to be repulsed by it, how I _ should _ _have_ been, as Frankenstein loathed his wretched creation. Yet when it first opened its damaged eyes, all that filled my heart was the love a mother feels for her child. That love is what has kept me sane through the nights of wailing and moaning, the_ “It hurts, please make it stop hurting Mother”_s aplenty.

I had hoped — I had foolishly hoped — my love would cure it. Make it all worthwhile.

The dryer dings. I retrieve the blanket from within.

Back in the main room, it sits perched, front limbs on the sill as it stares out at a world that it will never get to know.

Come, my child. Let’s sit on the couch. I have something for you. Your favorite snack, a cup of chocolate pudding. A fresh, warm blanket wrapped around you, gently and snugly. Let’s put on some music. The usual? Yes, of course.

It huddles close to me when I join it, bouncy, playful clarinets filling the air. We’ve listened to this album hundreds of time. You hum and bounce and sway along with pudding dripping down your chin.

I’ve never seen you smile so brightly. You’re so happy. Your pain has left you.

This won’t last. In just an hour you’ll be in agony once more, begging for me to please please make it stop, please help you. It happens every time.

No, no. I’ve gathered the courage. It won’t happen this time.

Tears fill my eyes, but I wrap an arm around it through my pain. This is the best way. It deserves nothing but joy and warmth and love. If such a thing can only last for a moment, then I’ll make sure that moment is the longest and happiest moment it has.

Close your eyes, child. Lean against me. Ah, just let me shift a bit and then we’ll both be nice and comfortable.

With my free hand, I grasp the cold metal even harder. The heat of the blanket keeps my child from feeling its harsh chill against its bald head.

Rest. Be at peace.

It smiles all the wider and says it loves me.

I did this to you. I’m the reason for your suffering. Don’t love me! Hate me! I beg of you…

My finger stutters. But I can’t back out now. Your world, for this short time, is perfect. I promise I’ll make this moment last forever. I love you too, my sweet, sweet dear. My selfish love is what’s kept you suffering for so long.

Tender, selfless love — the love you taught me — is what will bring you rest, at long last.

I can only hope you will understand. And that one day, we might meet again, so that I can hold you in my arms for all of eternity.

You’re fast asleep now.

The trigger clicks.

Sleep. Forevermore, sleep.

Mother loves you so, so much.


End file.
